Conventionally, a problem of discharge in the atmosphere occurs when measuring electric characteristics of a high withstand voltage semiconductor device.
As a measure against this, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, including steps of forming base regions and emitter regions on a semiconductor wafer, patterning a base electrode and an emitter electrode, and then fitting and patterning a polyimide film onto the surface to cover regions except for a dicing region and other electrode bonding portions.